The Raven King of Academia
by AeroZalen
Summary: Aero Rogue has spent his entire life trying to live up to his father's expectation, but now he's taking a stand for himself. He goes to Duel Academy to learn how to play the game in this world that is slowly becoming centered around Duel Monsters and make some friends. But would they like him, if they knew his best friend was a little raven Duel Spirit, or that he has strange power
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I finally came back to supply you guys with stories. Remember when I mentioned that I had had food poisoning, well I had a relapse, and held a general fear for being on the computer as I'm unable to run through my house to my bathroom without crapping myself. But in my absence, I've been thinking diligently on some new ideas for stories. This was one of them, my first non-Naruto story. Now, the deck my OC will use will be a mixture of my deck and some made-up cards. Also, yes, I did go with a somewhat self insertion with the name, I'm sorry if that offends you, but you need to get over it.**

**Entrance Ceremony**

"Are you ready to go?" A man asked his son as the son stood hunched over, not meeting his father's eyes. Looking off to the side, he nodded, his father sighing.

"Come on son, if you can't even speak to me eye-to-eye, how do you expect to get through school on a foreign island where no one knows you. What's more, you certainly won't be able to deal with any females you should run into." The father said as his son, gripped his hands tightly in fists as he looked up, meeting his father's caring eyes.

"That's the thing. No one there knows me, or about me, to them, I'm just a normal kid wanting to learn about Duel Monsters. And as for girls, who could fall for a guy who can't even say five sentences without stuttering. The only one who ever got that I'm not normal, or helped me with my stuttering was mom, and …" He trailed off as his eyes dropped back to the ground, turning on his heels as he headed for the staircase located in the back of the room.

"Son, I understand, or at least try, if you'd just open up and help me understand. I know you miss her, I do to, but it isn't your fault what happened, your mother wouldn't blame you, and I certainly don't, if only you would forgive yourself." His father said to him as he followed him, reaching into his pocket as he fished something out.

"No, see Dad, that's just it. I can't open myself up, after what happened, I have to remain strong and not let anyone see me cry, isn't that what you said at Mom's funeral! And how can I not blame myself, or forgive myself, when it was entirely my fault. You say you have forgiven me, yet you still look at me with those eyes!" The boy yelled, backing away as he heard the whir of the rotors as the helicopter prepared for takeoff.

"Son, son! Hold on!" The father said as he hurried after his son as the younger male began running towards the helicopter, jumping into the bay as he shouted instructions to the pilot. The man nodded, pushing buttons on the control pad. Finally, his father caught up to him, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Son, your mom wanted you to have this when you left, in case something happened to her, something to remember her by. And, hopefully, something to remember me by as well, just so you know that we both love you!" The father said as he balled his hand up, leaning forwards as he threw the contents at his son, the younger male reaching out on instinct as a golden chain with a white gold ring attached, set with a opaque stone landed in his hand, the ring warm from his father as he looked at it, a single tear rolling down his cheeks as he reached around, hanging it over his neck.

"I LOVE YOU TOO DAD!" He shouted as the helicopter lifted off, the wind carrying his words away as he left his old life behind, and headed towards his new one. Reaching into his breast pocket, he pulled out a PDA, and releasing the stylus, began entering data into the device, a faint smile on his face as he felt the weight of the ring against his breastbone.

"Okay sir, we are off the mainland and on our way to Duel Academia Island, we are expected to arrive by 9 tomorrow morning, if weather conditions should allow us. I only hope and pray we mange to get there safely, after that, my job is done and you'll be safe. So just sit back and enjoy the ride, young master." The pilot said from the cockpit as he looked straight on, his concentration focused on the sea ahead as he kept the copter aloft.

"Kuso! That storm held us up at least half the day, and now I've missed registration. I only hope that they'll accept that we can't control the weather, or that Father called ahead to register me for my classes." The boy said as he looked out the window at the rapidly approaching island on his left, over run with jungle with a central building complex shooting up and glimmering in the night.

"I can only agree sir, now then, if you'll prepare for landing, I'm going to have to run quickly, so I can't land all the way or I may not get the engine working again." The pilot shouted over the rumbling of the dying motor. "Are you ready, no, too bad." He shouted once more as the pilot's boot shot out from behind the boy, sending him plummeting the full ten feet to the ground as he landed on the side of a hill, rolling down as he shouted curses at the pilot, who laughed as he turned around and began his trip back to the mainland.

"Ohh, I think I landed on my back. Oh well, I can complain tomorrow or when I'm in bed safely. Now then, according to the directions I was given, the registration office is on the front portion of the facility." He thought as he stood slowly to his feet, grabbing his briefcase full of supplies as he began running towards his destination.

Meanwhile, Proctor Belleview was finishing up his paperwork for the night, all the other Proctors having headed back to their rooms after a hard day of testing new students. In the forefront of his mind was the duel he had witnessed between that new Slifer Jaden Yuki and Dr. Crowler, in his mind, if it was left up to him, Yuki would've at least made Ra Yellow for beating his opponent. It was plain he wasn't Obelisk material yet, if ever, but you had to admire his tenacity and skill in beating one of the top ranked duelists on the island.

Sighing, he closed the file he was working on, standing up and popping his back as he reached for the lamp on his desk as he checked his watch, seeing the time was a quarter past 10. He had wanted to finish all his work, but there was always tomorrow when they were given the whole day off to finish up, or do whatever.

Closing and locking his door behind him, he grabbed his duel disk at the last second, something telling him it might be needed if Alec decided that he shouldn't have had those last five or six drinks and needed a little persuasion to let him into his room.

As he walked to the door, he flipped off the lights; he was reaching for the last light switch when he heard the knocking coming from the front door. Wondering who it could be, he took his time getting to the door, assuming it was one of his friends looking for him, or a couple looking for some privacy.

So he was surprised when he reached the door and found a young boy their, appearing about 15 or 16, hands on his knees as he breathed heavily. Opening the door, the boy looked up, before reaching down and unclasping his case as he removed a stack of papers, handing them to the man who looked at them with an eyebrow raised in question.

Looking at the first line of the papers, he understood though as he looked at the youth in front of him.

"Ahh, so you actually made it. To be honest, we thought you just chickened out, but since you actually showed up, I guess I should tell you now. I'm tired, and I was about to head home, so how about we do this tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock sharp, okay?" Belleview said in a tone that left no room for answers or questions, although the boy couldn't do much of either since he was till struggling to catch his breath.

"Now then, if you'll excuse me, good night." Belleview said, reaching inside as he flipped off the light switch from the master control by the door, and shutting it behind him, the shatter-proof glass door locking behind him as he walked off, leaving the youth behind as he wondered where we was going to sleep tonight.

Later that night, Belleview sat on his bed as he went through the boy's papers, filled with all his information necessary for entrance.

Name: Aero Rogue

Sex: Male

Age: 15

Birth date: 12/14/XXXX

Height: 180.3 cm.

Weight: 55.79 kg.

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Allergies: Nutmeg, Bees

The next few pages went on into his medical history, family, and general things that one would need to know about him, such as his records from his schools that he attended, as well as contact numbers and e-mail addresses for his family.

"Well, the kid seems to have plenty of good references from his schools, and the amount of money his father's donated to the school should put him in good standing. However, we can't show favoritism, and he will still have to take the placement test to see if he qualifies for Ra or Obelisk." Belleview said as he shut the file, laying it on the nearby nightstand as he pulled the cord to the lamp lighting the room, sending the room into darkness as he went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Aero was curled up in a blanket he had brought with him, his head laying on his cloak he had balled up. As his eyes shut, he looked up at the moon, the circular sheet of white shining on him, as he gave a smile, remembering how much his mother loved to sit up at night and watch the moon from the roof of their home. And as he slept that night, he felt her arms around him, keeping him safe and warm throughout the night.

The next morning, he awoke at 8 o'clock, stretching out the kinks in his body as he gathered his belongings, going to the nearby lake to bathe since he was still without a place to stay, and he wanted to make a good impression at his entrance exam. Swimming in the crisp, cold water for about a half-hour, he climbed out, toweling himself off with his blanket, adding it to the pile of dirty laundry that would have to be done. Finally, he reached into his bag of clothes as he removed a copy of his treasured mid-calf length gray overcoat as well as a sleeveless black shirt with a graphic of a Baby Dragon on the front. For his legs, he selected a pair of gray slacks as well as a pair of dark blue trainers.

Using his comb, he tried in vain to contain his hair in a smooth expanse, but it refused to be controlled as two thick strands stuck up from the back, resembling wings, as well as three strands that hung over his face. Sighing, he pulled out the last piece of his attire as he removed a pair of rounded rectangular glasses that brought the other side of the lake into focus as he saw a building.

Rolling his sleeves on his coat up, he clasped on a watch that had the time, 9 o'clock as he headed back towards the first building he had found when he landed on the island. Arriving with 15 minutes to spare, he sat down on his suitcase, pulling out his familiar PDA from his pocket as he began tapping away at the screen.

20 minutes later, Aero saw Belleview open the door to the building as he stood up, replacing his PDA in his pocket, and grabbing his suitcase and bag which he slung over his back. Entering the building, Belleview lead him to a duel field as he took the opposite side, facing Aero with his hands behind his back.

"Well, well, it's nice to see that someone can appreciate punctuality, although I suppose I was late. Of course, you were late, exceptionally so, yesterday for your exam, so I've decided to deduct 30 points from final score. Now then, shall we get started, son?" Belleview said as he pulled out his duel disk from behind his back, Aero wincing at his already reduced score. Sighing, he pulled out his own duel disc, placing his arm in the slot as it closed on his arm, lighting up; Belleview's doing the same across the field.

"Tell you what though, since I showed up late, I'll let you make the first move. Now then, let's duel!" Belleview said, the life point counter lighting up on the duel disc as Aero nodded as he drew his five cards, then another one for his turn.

Looking at his hand, he plays one.

"I play Kamakiri #1, in attack mode. And place two cards face down to end my turn." Aero said, the bug appearing in a swirl of particles.

Kamakiri #1: Attk-1400 Facedowns-2

"Hmm, you didn't play it in defense mode; maybe you want me to attack it. I think I will. I place one card face down and summon Luster Dragon to the field in attack mode, now Luster Dragon, finish his bug!" Belleview shouted as the appeared dragon opened his maw, sending a small stream of purple flames that destroyed Aero's monster and dealt 500 points of damage.

3500 LP Aero: (Facedowns-2)

4000 LP Belleview: (Luster Dragon Attk-1900/ Facedowns-1)

"Ahh, nice move proctor, but I activate my Trap Card, Shields of Obscuring Darkness. When I take damage, I can activate this card for one turn for each 100 points lost, however, I have to sacrifice LP equal to the amount I lost. Now then, as long as I have this card active, you can't see any monsters on my side of the field." Aero said, another 500 LP draining from his counter as a large wall of shields rose up between the players, blocking Belleview's view of Aero's field.

"Now then, I activate my monster's special ability which allows me to summon a monster from my deck directly to my field!" Aero said as Belleview could only see a swirl of particles as a new monster formed on Aero's side.

"Ughh, I end my turn now." Belleview said as it went to Aero's turn, the boy smiling faintly as he drew a new card.

3000 LP Aero: (Facedowns-1/ SoOD/ Monster-?)

4000 LP Belleview: (Luster Dragon Attk-1900/ Facedowns-1)

"Now then, I activate my monster's special ability, which allows me to summon another monster to the field on my standby phase." Aero said as Belleview saw another swirl of particles as his monster was destroyed before another replaced it. "Then, I end my turn."

3000 LP Aero: (Facedowns-1/ SoOD/ Monster-?)

4000 LP Belleview: (Luster Dragon Attk-1900/ Facedowns-1)

"Okay, I draw." Belleview said as he drew another card, smiling as he placed another card facedown. "And now I sacrifice my Luster Dragon for my Machine King, and now I activate my Quick-Play Spell from my hand, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card." Belleview said as his spell activated, Aero's card turning up before turning into particles.

3000 LP Aero: (SoOD/Monster-?)

4000 LP Belleview: (Machine King Attk 2300/ Facedowns-2)

"Haha, good play, but with that, you activated my card's effect." Aero said as he showed Belleview his card that was destroyed. "You see, Dark Magician's Book of Spells has two effects: when equipped to Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl, it raises their attack by 700 points, but when it's sent to the graveyard, my LP is restored by 1000, bringing me back up to full power." Aero explained as he placed his card in the graveyard.

4000 LP Aero: (SoOD/Monster-?)

4000 LP Belleview: (Machine King Attk-2300/ Facedowns-2)

"Grrr, well how about this, I play the Spell Card, Production Line, which allows me to summon two Tiny Bots to my side of the field from my deck, and with that, my Machine Kings attack points get raised another 200 points." Belleview said; his monster roaring as it grew stronger, although a faint smile was still on Aero's face.

4000 LP Aero: (SoOD/ Monster-?)

4000 LP Belleview: (Machine King Attk-2500/ Tiny Bot Def-500 x2/ Facedowns-1)

"Now then, my Machine King, attack his mystery monster with your Royal Laser!" Belleview called out as the massive machine opened his mouth wide, sending a blue beam into the darkness where a second later, the stream returned, destroying Belleview's Machine King, as well as dealing him 300 points of damage. "Ahh, ow am I supposed to plan my attacks when I can't even see my opponents?" Belleview complained as he ended his turn, Aero's smile growing slightly.

4000 LP Aero: (SoOD/ Monster-?)

3700 LP Belleview: (Tiny Bot Def-500 x2/ Facedowns-1)

"Haha, tough luck there, but now I draw, and activate my monsters effect once more to replace it with a different monster." Aero said; the usual deal reoccurring as Belleview watched in thinly veiled anger. "Now then, I place three cards facedown and summon a monster facedown. Now, I end my turn." Aero said, Belleview drawing his card.

4000 LP Aero: (SoOD/ Monster-? x2/ Facedowns-3)

3700 LP Belleview: (Tiny Bot Def-500 x2/ Facedowns-1)

"Okay, now I'm serious, little boy. From my hand I summon a third and final Tiny Bot, and activate my facedown card, Polymerization to combine my three Tiny Bots into… Mega Bot!" Belleview shouted, his three little monsters all running and jumping into the swirling portal as they were fused together into their new form as it emerged, landing with a deafening crash.

4000 LP Aero: SoOD/ Monster-? x2/ Facedowns-3)

3700 LP Belleview: (Mega Bot Attk- 3500)

"Now I activate my Mega Bot's effect which allows me to destroy all your Spells and Trap by removing all three of my Tiny Bot's from play. So goodbye Shield of Obscuring Darkness; now let me see what you're working with.

Aero's Shields crumbled into debris as Belleview could finally see his opponents field, seeing a facedown and a Ultimate Insect Lvl 7, Belleview's eyebrows rising into his hairline. Looking at his hand, a plan formed in his head as he saw Aero's bewildered look at his defenses being destroyed.

4000 LP Aero: Ultimate Insect Lvl 7 Attk-2700/ Monster-?)

3700 LP Belleview: (Mega Bot Attk-3500)

Now I equip my Mega Bot with Oiled Servos which allows him to attack an extra time for each card I discard from my hand, so by discarding my last card, he can attack twice this turn. So first he can attack and destroy your Insect Lvl 7." Belleview said as the Bot lined up his overly large gun at Ultimate Insect Lvl 7, firing and destroying the monster as Aero took 100 points of damage, the particles from his monster spraying over him.

"And now, attack his facedown card and destroy it, Mega Bot!" Belleview shouted as Mega took aim, firing at the facedown card as Aero smirked, Belleview looking confused before a red ball with four hooks on the side shot out of the cloud of smoke, gripping onto Mega Bot.

Haha, allow to introduce you to my friend, Blast Sphere, he has a handy little ability that I like to use. When he's attacked while fa-facedown, he automatically attaches to whatever attacked him, acting as an equip card. Battle damage is negated, and it ends that monsters attack immediately. But if you think that's all, well guess what? When you enter your next Standby Phase, Blast Sphere will self-destruct, taking his new partner down with him; and you take damage equal to Mega Bot's attack points. Now then, I believe you were ending your turn, sir?" Aero said as he reached for his next card.

"Grrr, you little punk, that was a risky maneuver, but good job, but let's see if you can pull it together for a win now." Belleview admitted as he focused intently on Aero's next move.

3900 LP Aero:

3700 LP Belleview: (Mega Bot Attk-3500/ Blast Sphere)

Reaching up to grip the ring around his neck tightly, he pulled his next card from, his expression changing to an open grin. "Hey Belleview sir, allow to introduce you to my best friend. I play from my hand, the Quick-Play Spell, Leaving the Nest. Leaving the Nest allows me to summon one bird type monster from my hand, and since I only have one other card, meet… Aero the Tiniest Raven!"

Aero the Tiniest Raven Attk-0

"Haha, I hope that isn't your big move, because that's just pathetic, I mean, he doesn't even have any attack points!" Belleview laughed as Aero's smile turned sinister for a second as his hair overshadowed his eyes.

"True, but his attack points are what make him special, now where was I, oh yes. Leaving the Nest allows me to summon one bird type from my hand, if that monster is Aero the Tiniest Raven, I ca-can choose one monster on your side of the field and then take that monster's Attack or Defense points, and split them evenly between Aero's Attack and Defense points. I think Mega Bot's 2000 Defense points would be put to g-good use." Aero explained as AtTR cried out.

Aero the Tiniest Raven Attk-1000

"And now I activate Aero's effect. If he's the only monster on my side of the field, he gains 1000 Attack and Defense points." Aero said; a triumphant smile on his face as his plan fell into place, trapping Belleview.

Aero the Tiniest Raven Attk-2000

"And now I activate Aero's second ability, if I have no cards in my hand, he gains another 1000 Attack and Defense points. Now I e-end my turn." Aero finished, frowning slightly at his stuttering.

Aero the Tiniest Raven Attk-3000

And Belleview's turn started, Blast Sphere destroying his Mega Bot, and dealing out 3500 LP of damage as he looked at his hand, sighing as he placed his hand over his surrender.

As their duel discs deactivated, Belleview smiled faintly, walking over towards Aero with his arm extended as he shook his hand, nodding his slightly. Motioning for him to follow him, Aero followed the proctor back to his office.

"Well, that was a good duel, I thought I would've come out of some of those turns unscathed but your cards just hit me where it hurt. I especially, off the record, liked that last move of yours, summoning a monster with no points and making it that powerful through its effects is no small task either. For that, I grade you a 91, so welcome to Obelisk Blue. As for your room, I hope you don't mind bunking." Belleview said as Aero just nodded furiously, almost breaking his neck in his happiness as Belleview gave him directions to his dorm, as well as a copy of his schedule for the day which he was already late for.

"Now third period starts in a half-hour, so be dressed and there, or we will have some issues. And oh yes, if your roommate starts giving you some problems, either come tell me, or solve them yourself." Belleview said, turning around as he entered his office, getting right back to his paperwork.

Aero smiled brightly as he turned around, running out of the building towards Obelisk Dorm, and his new life. However, his smile flickered briefly as he looked around, turning back towards the building as his eyes found what they were looking for as Aero the Tiniest raven alit on his outstretched fingers, his smile returning as he brought his closest friend to his mouth, whispering how proud he was of the little raven.

And with that, he returned to heading towards the dorm, as he reached behind him, placing the raven into the hood of his coat, and started running full power towards the dorm in order to make it in time, his feet almost looking like they were flying across the ground, the tail of his coat rising into the air like the tail feathers of a bird.

**A/N: I'm done guys, and what did you think. I know it wasn't the best, but I didn't want to reveal too much of Aero's deck yet. However, there is a card combo I'm looking forward to revealing later on. To those who noticed, yes, Aero does have a duel spirit, and yes, his deck will undergo some evolution over time. So next chapter will feature Aero's roomie, and a possible duel between them. Have a good day guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I decided to go ahead and do another chapter of this to try and get these thoughts out of my head so I can focus on the chapters at hand. Anyways, I'm sure you people noticed the pairing, well I'm going to try and make it as realistic as possible, so no flames flying at my face, k? Now on with the chapter.**

**Roommates?**

Aero knocked softly on the door as he didn't want to disturb whoever may be inside. Hearing no response, he knocked once more before pushing the door open as he peeked around it and into the room. A window was half-open, allowing sunlight inside as the room was partially lit, and an air conditioner was on. Entering the room, he looked around, spotting a conjoining kitchen unit with all the amenities, and on the other side was what he assumed was a bathroom, the door shut with water running on the other side.

Going further into the room, he pushed the door shut behind him with his foot, slipping his shoes off at the door. As the entered the living portion of the room, he saw that it was divided symmetrically down the middle with a queen-size bed, TV, bookcase, desk with laptop, and a door to the balcony outside. Also, he noticed as he walked to the balcony, a mini-fridge was installed into the wall like a safe. Nodding in acceptance, Aero returned to the kitchen as he began rummaging around in the fridge, hunting for food.

Suddenly, he froze as he heard a door open, and a person clearing their throat as he slowly turned around, seeing a boy about a year older than him with his arms crossed over his chest. He had on a dark gray muscle shirt, and blue sweats. His feet, like Aero's, were free of shoes, Aero now noticing the pair of combat boot by the door. Outside, the sun reflected off of something, giving Aero a momentary glance at his face which had stormy grey eyes, dark red hair that hung over his eyes, his teeth were gritted together, and a stud was visible in his left ear. Overall, he looked like someone who should be robbing the place rather than living here.

"Hey Punk, what are you doing here? This is my room, see, so get out and go back to your daddy." The boy said as he advanced on Aero, who began shaking slightly.

"I-I-I-It i-i-i-i-is, I'm so-so-sor-r-r-r-ry." Aero stuttered out as he ducked under the larger boy's grasp as he made a beeline for the door. He almost got it open enough to get out, when a large hand planted itself beside his head, slamming the door shut.

Whirling around, Aero found himself face-to-face with the boy as he glared at him.

"I asked you why you were here, and I intend to get my answers before letting you leave, Punk!" He growled out as Aero struggled desperately to control his shaking, and subsequent stuttering. Finally, he got it down to a manageable level as the boy stood, staring expectantly at Aero.

"I'm a new student, and was given directions to this dorm room, but if it's occupied then I'll leave and find a vacant one." Aero said quickly, internally proud of his not stuttering as he looked at the boy, hoping that the answer sufficed.

"Ohh, no it's fine. They told me I would be having a roommate this year, I was just hoping it wouldn't be a little Freshy punk like you. But I suppose it could be worse, Brother wouldn't have given you this room without a reason." The boy sad as he removed his hand, turning back to the room as he headed for the mini-fridge, pulling a can of soda out as he popped the tab, guzzling the drink down.

"So, normally, I skip the first day, and the 'get-to-know-you' assignments most of the other student will have to do. So, I'll tell you what, since I have nothing else to do, and I can't leave the room or I'll end up in a classroom, how about a duel? You win, you can choose which side you want; I win, you owe me a favor. Sound good?" He asked as he took another big drink of his soda as Aero nodding hesitantly.

"Good, follow me to the roof, it's the best place to duel, and by best, I mean one of the only places to duel without going on campus." The boy said as he grabbed his duel disk from a hidden trunk under the bed, pulling a deck from his pocket, grabbing his Obelisk blazer from the chair where it hung moments earlier.

Quickly following suit, Aero tossed his new uniform on as he made sure it fit as he followed his roommate out of the room and towards the roof. As he followed him along the corridors, he wondered how the boy knew the way so easily, it had taken almost a full hour for Aero to find his room in the first place, and would've possibly never found it were it not for his best friend, the ever helpful raven duel spirit.

Finally, they arrived at a staircase as the boy led Aero up several flights before opening a door to the roof. Aero went first, sighing in contentment as he smelt the fresh air, and felt the cool wind blow across his body, almost like it was lifting him up. Continuing forwards, he took his place on one side of the roof, placing his deck into the slot and preparing for the duel, after all, this wasn't a proctor, but a actual duelist, and an Obelisk Blue duelist on top of that.

"My name's Aero, nice to meet you, and my pleasure to duel with you." Aero said, not forgetting his manners as he bowed, smiling faintly as he felt the weight of his ring tap against his chest and saw Aero the Raven landed upon his shoulder, crying softly as he nodded at Aero, vanishing as he took flight once more.

Just wait for me Aero, one day I'll soar along with you. Aero thought as he returned his attention to his opponent he was activating his own duel disk.

"My name, I suppose you could call me Horatio, but just stick with Hor, all the girls do. I'm a second-year student as well, by the way." Horatio said as he looked into the sky for moment, looking directly into the sun. "Be careful, Aero. Icarus tried to fly too close to the sun, and died for his ambition. I would hate for your own little wings to smolder and burn. Now then, let's duel!" Horatio said as he activated his duel disk, both LP counter flashing to life at 4000.

4000 LP Aero

4000 LP Horatio

"Age before beauty." Aero said, determined not to start stuttering and embarrass himself in front of his new roommate.

"I don't see how that works since both apply to me." Hor said, shrugging his shoulders as he drew his card. "I play Luster Dragon, in attack mode, and then I place a card facedown to end my turn." Hor said, crossing his arms calmly as he watched Aero.

4000 LP Aero

4000 LP Horatio: (Luster Dragon Attk-1900/ Facedowns-1)

"Okay, let's see what I got here." Aero whispered, placing his chosen monster on the field, "I place two cards facedown, and then summon Armed Dragon Lvl 3 in Attack Mode, and end my turn." Aero added; crossing his arms as Hor gave a small smile.

4000 LP Aero: (Armed Dragon Lvl 3 Attk-1200/ Facedowns-2)

4000 LP Horatio: (Luster Dragon Attk-1900/ Facedowns-1)

"Huh, I suppose I'll start off my turn by sacrificing my Luster Dragon to upgrade to my Machine King." Hor called out, removing the former as he summoned the latter.

4000 LP Aero: (Armed Dragon Lvl 3 Attk-1200/ Facedowns-2)

4000 LP Horatio: (Machine King Attk-2300/ Facedowns-1)

"Well, I'd feel bad leaving such a weakling around, so attack and destroy his dragon!" Hor called out, his robot clanking as it sent a red laser at Aero's monster, covering it in a deep red light.

"Well, this is interesting. But I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack to stop your attack." Aero said; smiling as his duel spirit appeared on his shoulder, reflecting his mood.

"Fine, but I play one more card facedown, and end my turn." Hor said; his eyes half-lidded as he looked at aero with boredom evident in his stormy eyes.

4000 LP Aero: (Armed Dragon Lvl 3 Attk-1200/ Facedowns-1)

4000 LP Horatio: (Machine King Attk-2300/ Facedowns-2)

"Okay, now that it's my turn, I activate Armed Dragon's special ability which allows me to sacrifice him, and summon in his stead, Armed Dragon Lvl 5, and his first action will be to attack your Machine King!"

4000 LP Aero: (Armed Dragon Lvl 5 Attk-2400/ Facedowns-1)

4000 LP Horatio: (Machine King Attk-2300/ Facedowns-2)

"He, I activate my own facedown, Production Line, to summon my two Tiny Bots, which brings Machine King's Attack Points to 2500." Hor said as Aero grimaced, Armed Dragon attacking only to be destroyed as Machine King gained the extra 200 Attack points, also dealing 100 points of damage.

3900 LP Aero: (Facedowns-1)

4000 LP Horatio: (Machine King Attk-2500, Tiny Bot Attk-500 x2/ Facedowns-1)

"*Sigh. I summon a monster facedown, and end my turn." Aero said dejectedly, waiting for Horatio to finish him off.

3900 LP Aero: (Facedowns-1/ Monster-?)

4000 LP Horatio: (Machine King Attk-2500, Tiny Bot Attk-500 x2/ Facedowns-1)

"Really, I expected more from my roommate, unless you just got lucky against my bro." Hor declared; drawing his card as his face broke out in a smirk. "Either way, this party is wrapping up. I sacrifice both of my Tiny Bots to summon my Perfect Machine King!" Aero's eyes widened as he saw the twin robots vanish, only for a massive one to take their place.

3900 LP Aero: (Facedowns-1/ Monster-?)

4000 LP Horatio: (Machine King Attk-2400, Perfect Machine King Attk-3200 / Facedowns-1)

"So, unless you have a truly amazing trick up your sleeve, then this is it, Wings. Time to find out just what you're made of! Machine King, destroy that facedown!" Hor yelled, Machine King turning to face Aero as he looked up in fear, only for Aero (Raven) to cry out loudly, breaking his fear struck stupor as he nodded, his face hardening.

"Perfect, bring it on you rust bucket!" Aero proclaimed as his facedown was revealed to be a small nondescript lamp which suddenly sprouted legs. "I activate my Ancient Lamp's ability, when he's facedown in defense mode and the target of an attack, he can redirect the attack to any other monster on your side of the field, and I choose your Perfect Machine King!" The fired laser bent in midair to crash into Perfect Machine King's chest area, not even scratching the chrome finish. "But wait, there's more, I activate my facedown card, Rush Recklessly to buff up your Perfect Machine King." Aero added as Perfect Machine King didn't even glance over as he punched his smaller counterpart, destroying it as Hor was dealt 1500 points in battle damage.

"Hehe, I guess I underestimated you, huh, Wings?" Hor chuckled as Aero nodded, smiling confidently as he looked at his opponent in determination. "Oh well, Perfect Machine King, finish off that Lamp."

3900 LP Aero: (Nothing)

2500 LP Horatio: (Perfect Machine King Attk 2700/ Facedowns-1)

"Okay, now let's turn this around." Aero said, drawing his card as he frowned. "I place two cards facedown, and summon a facedown monster." He said dejectedly, not having anything that could turn the duel around in his favor.

3900 LP Aero: (Facedowns-2/ Monster-?)

2500 LP Horatio: (Perfect Machine King Attk 2700/ Facedowns-1)

"That all?" Hor asked, chuckling under his breath. "I thought you had me there for a second, but once again, just a stroke of luck that interceded at the right moment. Well, my draw." Hor smirked, looking down at the card he'd drawn.

"I play Pot of Greed, and draw two more cards." Hor drew twice more, his grin growing with both draws. "And now I play the Spell card Polymerization to fuse my two new additions to my hand Gigatech Wolf and Cannon Soldier to fusion-summon Labyrinth Tank.

3900 LP Aero: (Facedowns-2/ Monster-?)

2500 LP Horatio: (Perfect Machine King Attk 3200, Labyrinth Tank 2400/ Facedowns-1)

"Okay, now then, Perfect Machine King, would you kindly destroy that facedown monster." Hor said bored as his powerful robot obliterated Aero's facedown, a small cat appearing before vanishing into particles.

"Okay, I'll admit thing aren't l-looking g-good for me, but I activate Cat of Ill Omen's ability. When he's flipped face up, I can select one Trap card and move it to the top of my deck." Aero said, selecting the card as he moved it to the top of his deck, prepared to use it come his next turn.

"Fine, but first, Labyrinth Tank, attack him directly!" Hor called out as the Tank charged Aero, its trifocal drills carving into his Life Points. "I end my turn with that." Hor finished.

1500 LP Aero: (Facedowns-2)

2500 LP Horatio: (Perfect Machine King Attk 3200, Labyrinth Tank Attk-2400/ Facedowns-1)

"Okay, I start off my turn by drawing and placing the card facedown. Then, I activate my own Pot of Greed to draw twice more." Aero said, praying for his deck to be helpful, and it didn't let him down as he smiled widely.

"Okay, I'll start off with a Spell card I know you'll love. System Down!" Aero said; Hor looking at it confused as his monsters began emitting sparks and smoke.

"I've never heard of that card; what does it do?" He asked genially, and Aero smirked in what would become his signature look.

"System Down allows me to remove from play all Machine types on your field and in your graveyard for the cost of 1000 Points." Aero said, and Hor was struck speechless as his field was cleared, his graveyard spitting out all his Machines. "And I'll finish up by placing my last card facedown." Aero said.

500 LP Aero: (Facedowns-2)

2500 LP Horatio: (Facedowns-1)

"I'll admit, that was a ballsy move, but you've left the field empty of any monsters. You're killing me Wings." Hor said, groaning as he drew, immediately summoning Blocker. "It's been a good run Wings, but my skills are like a well tuned machine, and a little malfunction isn't going to stop us. Blocker, finish off that boy!" He ordered, and Blocker tumbled at Aero, whose hair had fallen down to overshadow his eyes as he looked up suddenly, a wide smile on his face as the pieces fell into place.

"Well then, I'm about to throw a monkey wrench into your gears. I activate my first facedown, Conscription, which allows me to flip over the top of card of your deck and if the monster can be Normal Summoned, then it's summoned on my side of the field."

Hor gritted his teeth as Aero still put up a fight; couldn't he just accept that he was going to lose already? All the same, he flipped the top card over, revealing his X-Head Cannon which caused him to sigh, and curse under his breath as the more powerful monster appeared on Aero's side of the field as Blocker's attack was countered, dealing 950 points of damage to Hor, as well as destroying the only defense he had to stop Aero.

500 LP Aero: (X-Head Cannon Attk-1800/ Facedowns-1)

1550 LP Horatio: (Facedowns-1)

"God, how can a Freshy give me this much trouble?" Hor ranted, Aero smirking as he held up a single finger.

"Maybe because, I don't know, you suck." Aero retorted and Hor looked at him thunderstruck. "I end my turn, but this ain't over Wings, I still got some more life in my batteries."

"I'm sure." Aero quipped as he drew, smiling faintly as he looked at Hor.

"I sacrifice _my_ X-Head Cannon to summon the lovely Dark Magician Girl." Aero said; the machine breaking down as one of the trademark Duel Monster took to the field, blowing kisses to nonexistent admirers.

500 LP Aero: (Dark Magician Girl Attk-2000/ Facedowns-1)

1550 LP Horatio: (Facedowns-1)

"And as you can guess, she's going to attack you directly to finish this o-off." He called out, mentally chiding himself on stuttering on the end.

As Dark magician Girl smiling brightly, twirling her magical staff around to fire a wave of concentrated magical energy, Hor swept his hand over the field. "I activate my Trap Card, Mirror Wall, which halves the Attack Points of all your monsters. So I'll live through this round and finish you off next turn!" Hor declared, and Aero smirked as his jacket began to flutter in the wind.

"I think not, I activate my final facedown, Magical Explosion, which can only be used if I have no cards in my hand, which I don't, and you take damage equal to the number of Spells in my graveyard multiplied by 200." He said calmly as Hor took 600 points of damage, just in time for Dark Magician Girl's attack to connect, draining out his remaining Life Points.

As their Duel Disks deactivated, Hor walked purposefully towards Aero, who dropped his sense of bravado now that the duel was over as the older boy towered over him.

"Hmm, I think we'll get along fine, Wings. Now come on, I didn't get to have breakfast, and you still have to choose which side of the room you want. And you have to get your deck ready for tonight." Hor said; striding passed Aero, who followed behind, his Duel Spirit fluttering away as Dark magician Girl returned to the deck with a knowing wink.

"Tonight, what's tonight?" Aero asked, and Hor looked at him smugly.

"Obelisk students like to throw these big elaborate parties as a way to schmooze each other, and get a feel for each other's dueling skills. First years such as yourself typically are challenged by older students depending on their rumored abilities, and from what I can tell; you have a lot of potential." Hor said, the door to the rooftops shutting behind him with a definitive, yet silent, whisper.


End file.
